Blocky
* * *Firey * *Grassy |enemies = * (arch-enemy) * (arch-enemy) * (arch-enemy) *Golf Ball (arch-enemy) * * *Tennis Ball *Robot Flower *Coiny |color = Brilliant red (front), Moderate amarath (side), Pink (top), Moderate crimson (outline) |episode = BFDI: Sweet Tooth (first time), The Reveal (second time) |place = BFDI: 11th (112 votes) BFB: TBA |voice = Michael Huang |first = Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset |kills = 164 |deaths = 4}} Blocky is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. Blocky is good friends with Pen, Eraser, and (primarily) Snowball, because he is "just like them." Blocky is generally considered a bully and/or a prankster. He was one of the few contestants who was eliminated twice in season 1, the others being Spongy and Flower. Appearance Blocky appears to be a hardwood toy building block. His top is a bright red, his front is coral, and his back is maroon. Coverage EBCGD/Season 3 He is scheduled to make an appearance in Happy New Year!, along with the rest of . Relationships Deaths #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Burns to death when he falls on Firey. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##May have died when he falls off a cliff (Debatable). ##Walks into a vat of hyrdrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is eaten by a numerous amount of bugs. Kills Kills: 164 Trivia *As revealed in episode 3 and Vote Yoylecake, Blocky is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Pencil, Match and Woody. *Blocky's sideshow Blocky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated as BFDI, which is the same as Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky, along with Flower and Spongy, are contestants that were eliminated, rejoined and then eliminated again. *Blocky, along with Snowball, Flower, and Pin, are considered to be the mean contestants of the bunch. *Blocky's total number of votes is 393 counting rejoining votes and elimination votes. *Blocky killed the most contestants, especially if one counts his commercials which give him over 160+ kills. *Blocky is the only person who was up for the 1st and 3rd rejoining. *Blocky is the first male contestant to appear in BFDI. He is also the 7th contestant to appear. *Discounting stick figures, Blocky was the first and the last male contestant with all limbs eliminated in BFDI. *Blocky was the third and third to last contestant eliminated before the eliminated contestants voted for somebody to be eliminated. *Blocky is the 1st of the original contestants when sorted in alphabetical order. Gallery Season one blocky but with high quality.png|Blocky Blocky_11.png|Walking Blocky Blocky_12.png EyebrowsBlocky.png blocky_intro.png|Blocky (as seen in the BFDI intro) Blocky's 3rd chance.png|Blocky's 2nd promo pic. POOOOF!.png|POOF! Coiny talking to Blocky in the TLC.png|Coiny talking to Blocky in the TLC. Blocky about to kick Woody.png|Blocky about to kick Woody. Blocky pushing Coiny off the platform.png|Blocky pushing Coiny off the platform. You think you can manage me.png|"You think you can manage me?" Blocky Fall.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png DidYouJustSayThat.PNG|"Did you just say that?" Blocky 2.png Blocky-30px.png Blocky intro.png Blocky 5.png Blocky Sprite.jpg Blocky Draw.png|Blocky drawing and coloring Blocky walk.png Blocky c.png FUNNY BLOCKY.JPG Blocky.png BlOcKy.PNG Old Blocky Body Head-On.png Pen and Blocky Help Pencil.png Woah Blocky are you okay.png|Blocky as a puppet See also }} Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Blocky Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Advertisers